Besuch bei Walburga
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione überredet ihre Freunde zu einem Ausflug zu einer Walpurgisnachtsfeier.</html>


Besuch bei Walburga

* * *

><p>Harry blickte in die April-Sonne, die bei dem schönen Wetter schon angenehm wärmte. So ein faules Wochenende sollten sie öfters mal einlegen! Hier an der Südküste Englands war es wirklich schön. Erst als er eine Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte, bemerkte er, daß Ginny neben ihn getreten war. Auch sie schien den herrlichen Frühlings-Vormittag zu genießen.<p>

„Wo stecken Ron und Hermione eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Harry bei seiner Frau.

„Wahrscheinlich noch im Bett. Ich habe beide heute noch nicht gesehen."

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. „Eigentlich ist Hermione doch eine Frühaufsteherin. Mich wundert, daß sie Ron noch nicht geweckt hat."

„Wer sagt denn, daß sie schlafen?" Ginny sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie ich Hermione kenne, kann die bestimmt einen verdammt guten Muffliato."

„Oh!" Wenige Sekunden später drehte Harry sich erschrocken zu Ginny um. „Meinst du, die beiden haben uns gestern Abend gehört?"

„Und wenn?" Ginny schien sich an diesem Gedanken nicht weiter zu stören. Genießerisch ließ sie den Blick von ihrem Standpunkt am Rande der Steilküste über das in der Sonne glitzernde Wasser des Ärmelkanals schweifen.

Bevor Harry sich im Klaren darüber war, ob es lohnte, weiter über das Thema nachzudenken, sah er Hermione und Ron aus dem kleinen Cottage kommen, das Ginny von einer ihrer Mannschaftskameradinnen bei den Holyhead Harpies für ein langes Wochenende geliehen bekommen hatte. Auch Harrys langjährige Freunde machten einen sehr entspannten Eindruck.

„Irgendwie hat es mir richtig gefehlt, mal wieder gemeinsam was zu unternehmen.", bemerkte Ron, als sie heran gekommen waren.

„Stimmt. In letzter Zeit sehen wir uns nur noch hin und wieder zum Abendessen.", musste Harry ihm zustimmen.

„Wir könnten doch mal gemeinsam einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Ich hätte da sogar schon eine passende Idee."

Ron und Harry sahen Hermione an. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannten sie noch aus der Zeit, als sie gemeinsam so einige Abenteuer erlebt hatten. Aber auch Ginny kannte Hermione gut genug, um zu erkennen, daß diese schon dabei war, eine konkreten Plan zu entwickeln.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe da letztens ein Buch über magische Bräuche in aller Welt gelesen."

Ron deutete hinter Hermiones Rücken mit den Händen die Ausmaße eines Buches an, das – wenn seine Darstellung stimmte – die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Atlanten haben musste. Als Hermione das bemerkte, machte sie in der Luft eine wegwischende Bewegung, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Jedenfalls wird in diesem Buch ein Fest der Hexen und Zauberer beschrieben, das früher in vielen europäischen Ländern in der Nacht vom 30. April zum 1. Mai begangen wurde. Hauptsächlich in Deutschland ist es auch heute noch Sitte. Dort wird es als ‚Walpurgisnacht' bezeichnet."

„Du meinst, da sollten wir mal hin?", wurde sie von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Wieso nicht? Das wäre doch mal eine interessante Abwechslung."

„Was passiert denn da so?", wollte Ron von seiner Frau wissen.

„Im Prinzip ist das eine große Freiluft-Party. In einem verstecken Wald-Tal wird der beginnende Sommer gefeiert."

Herry kam eine schwache Erinnerung an einen Fernsehbericht, den er wohl in seiner Kinderzeit mal bei den Dursleys gesehen haben musste. – Aber wie konnte das sein? Ein Bericht über ein magisches Fest in den Muggle-Medien? Darauf konnte er sich gerade keinen Reim machen. „Hat das irgendwas mit einem ‚Blocksberg' zu tun?", fragte er deshalb unsicher.

„Nicht ganz. Aber du bist auf der richtigen Spur." In Hermiones Gesicht war ihre Verwunderung über Harrys Wissen zu erkennen. „In vergangenen Zeiten wurde die Walpurgisnacht wirklich auf dem Blocksberg gefeiert. Die Muggle nennen den Berg heute übrigens ‚Brocken'. Irgendwann waren dann aber ein paar Hexen mal zu übermütig, und sie wurden von Mugglen beobachtet. Seitdem gingen unter den Mugglen in der Gegend wilde Gerüchte über Hexen-Orgien herum. Das dortige Ministerium hatte damals einige Mühe, das alles als Unsinn abzutun. Heute findet dort jedes Jahr ein großes Fest statt, auf dem Muggle Hexen spielen – zumindest das, was sie sich darunter vorstellen. Die wirkliche Walpurgisnacht der Hexen und Zauberer findet jetzt etwa 70 Meilen weiter südlich in einem durch Muggle-Abwehr-Zauber geschützten Tal statt."

Ron schien von der Idee begeistert zu sein. Ginny tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Harry, bei dem sie ihrem Mann sofort ansah, daß diesen auch die Abenteuerlust gepackt hatte.

„Na dann … – Übernimmst du die Organisation?", wandte sie sich an Hermione. „Schließlich war es auch deine Idee."

Hermione erklärte sich sofort einverstanden. „Wir werden aber schon am Vormittag aufbrechen müssen. Ich gebe euch nächste Woche dann über die Einzelheiten Bescheid.", fügte sie an Harry und Ginny gewandt hinzu.

Das restliche Wochenende entspannten sich die Freunde an der idyllischen Küste. Auch ein paar nahegelegene Muggle-Dörfer besuchten sie. Als sie am Montagmorgen nach London zurückapparierten, freuten sie sich schon auf den nicht mehr fernen Walpurgisnacht-Ausflug.

* * *

><p>Am 30. April kamen Ron und Hermione schon zum Frühstück bei Harry und Ginny am Grimmauld Place an. Als Hermione, nachdem alle satt waren, einen alten Versandhauskatalog, wie er bei Mugglen üblich ist, auf den Tisch legte, sah Harry sie verwirrt an.<p>

„Unser Portschlüssel.", erklärte sie ihm auf seinen fragenden Blick „Ich habe euch doch geschrieben, daß ich einen für genau 10 Uhr besorgt habe." Danach erzählte sie noch, daß das einzige magische Hotel in der Nähe des Tals schon lange ausgebucht war. Deshalb hatte sie 2 Zimmer in Schmalkalden besorgt, von wo sie dann zum Fest apparieren konnten. Auf Harrys Rückfrage fügte sie hinzu, daß der Portschlüssel sie direkt in die Pendeluhr-Gasse, die magische Einkaufsstraße der Stadt, wo sich auch ihr Hotel befand, bringen würde.

Kurz vor 10 standen alle bereit, den Katalog rechtzeitig zu berühren. Zusätzlich zu ihrem leichten Gepäck für 2 Tage hatte Kreacher ihnen noch eine Tasche mit Reiseproviant gebracht.

„Bekommen wir dort nichts zu essen?", fragte Ron misstrauisch. Der Blick, den seine Frau ihm daraufhin zuwarf, schien seine Frage aber schon ausreichend zu beantworten. „Man kann doch mal fragen!", erklärte er ihr abwehrend.

Hermione war für eine größere Diskussion allerdings zu sehr auf die Uhr konzentriert. Als die Sekunden sich immer weiter der vollen Stunde näherten, nahm sie den Katalog in die Hand und hielt diesen den anderen wortlos hin. Harry, Ginny und Ron griffen auch zu. Exakt in dem Moment, als Harrys Muggle-Quarzuhr zur vollen Stunde piepte, spürte er auch schon das bekannte Gefühl hinter seinem Bauchnabel.

Wenige Sekunden später fanden sie sich in einer Gasse wieder, die eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit der Diagon Alley aufwies. Direkt neben ihrem Ankunftsplatz befand sich offenbar eine Kräuterhandlung. Zumindest vermutete Harry das, weil im Schaufenster zahlreiche elegante kleine Porzelanschälchen standen, in denen jeweils ein einziger Stängel eines – wahrscheinlich magisch konservierten – Krautes lag. Schmunzelnd überlegte er, daß Hermione, wenn er sie fragen würde, bestimmt jedes einzelne davon benennen könnte.

Ron schien sich nicht so sehr für die umliegenden Geschäfte zu interessieren. „Und wo ist nun unser Hotel?", wollte er wissen.

„Das muss hier irgendwo sein.", erwiderte Hermione, „Wir müssen uns nur umsehen. So lang ist die Straße ja nicht, und die Namen der Läden scheinen immer auf diesen Schildern zu stehen, die quer über den Eingängen hängen.. Das Hotel heißt ‚Zum gehangten Hascher', aber mit jeweils 2 Punkten über den beiden A's. Am besten suchen wir in die Richtung, Harry und Ginny übernehmen die andere Richtung."

Während Harry grinsend salutierte und „Zu Befehl!" antwortete, grummelte Ginny, daß Hermione ihnen lieber erstmal erklären sollte, wie dieses komische Hotel denn nun wirklich hieß.

Ein älterer Zauberer, der gerade den Kräuterladen verließ, wurde auf die Diskussion aufmerksam. „Kann ich ihnen eventuell behilflich sein?", sprach er sie auf englisch an.

Überrascht drehten sich die 4 Touristen um.

„Das wäre sehr nett.", übernahm Hermione sofort das Gespräch. „Wir such das Hotel ‚Zum gehangten Hascher' – aber mit solchen Punkten über den A's. Soweit ich weiß, müsste das hier irgendwo liegen."

Der Mann verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Sie meinen ‚Zum gehängten Häscher'. Diese Buchstaben mit den Punkten darüber nennt man Umlaute, und das ‚Ä' wird im Deutschen wie bei ihnen das ‚A' in ‚Mac' gesprochen. Das ‚A' ohne Punkte sprechen wir wie sie das ‚U' in ‚butter'. Das Hotel ist dort lang nur ein paar Häuser weiter. Da hinten können sie schon das gusseiserne Schild mit der gelben Schrift sehen."

Hermione wurde leicht rot. Auf eine Bildungslücke hingewiesen zu werden, war ihr sichtbar peinlich. „Oh, danke!", stammelte sie, „Wir waren noch nie hier und wollen die Walpurgisnacht besuchen."

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend vielleicht. Das Fest lasse ich mir auch nie entgehen. - Mein Name ist übrigens Gerhold Tüpfelstein. Ich bin der Herausgeber der ‚Zeitschrift für zeitgenössische Zauberei'. Meine Leser reden meistens einfach von der ‚3Z'. In der vorletzten Ausgabe hatte ich nebenbei einen sehr ausführlichen Artikel über den Stand der Forschung für alltagstaugliche Übersetzungszauber. Leider musste ich in diesem Artikel zum Ergebnis kommen, daß wirklich alltagstaugliche Übersetzungszauber noch nicht existieren."

Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte der Zauberer Hermiones volles Interesse geweckt. Sie erkundigte sich sofort, ob es auch eine englische Ausgabe dieser Zeitschrift gäbe. Zu ihrem Leidwesen musste Herr Tüpfelstein das allerdings verneinen. Ron flüsterte Harry zu, daß Hermione diese Zeitschrift ansonsten wohl sofort abonniert hätte. Als der deutsche Zauberer sie allerdings fragte, ob sie am Abend auch vorhätten, am Besenrennen teilzunehmen, sahen sich Harry, Ron und Ginny überrascht an, bevor sich ihre fragenden Blicke auf Hermione richteten.

„Wieso hast du uns davon nichts erzählt?", wollte Ginny in anklagendem Tonfall von ihr wissen. „Auch wenn du nicht allzu gerne auf dem Besen fliegst, weißt du doch genau, daß wir 3 da gerne mitgemacht hätten."

Hermione wirkte verlegen. „Von Besenrennen hat in meinem Buch nichts gestanden.", verteidigte sie sich.

„Gerade die verschiedenen Besenflug-Veranstaltungen sind doch das Typische bei unseren Walpurgisnacht-Feiern.", stellte Herr Tüpfelstein verwundert fest. „Der Verfasser dieses Buches scheint da aber nicht besonders gründlich recherchiert zu haben. – Aber das ist nicht weiter schlimm.", wandte er sich danach an die Anderen. „Dort sind immer auch ein paar Besenverleiher vor Ort."

Nachdem die 4 Freunde sich von dem freundlichen deutschen Zauberer verabschiedet hatten, begaben sie sich zu ihrem Hotel, das wirklich nur wenige Schritte entfernt war. Im Hotel ‚Zum gehängten Häscher' bekamen sie 2 Doppelzimmer, die auffallend modern eingerichtet waren. Völlig untypisch für ein magisches Hotel gab es in jedem Zimmer sogar eine elektrische Steckdose.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die 4 mit einem Bummel durch die Pendeluhr-Gasse, wo sie zu Rons Freude auch eine sehr gemütliche Gaststätte fanden, in der sie ein – zumindest nach ihrer Meinung – typisch deutsches Essen zu sich nahmen. Erst beim Bezahlen erfuhren sie, daß es sich bei der Gaststätte in Wirklichkeit um ein böhmisches Spezialitäten-Restaurant handelte. Da sie erfahren hatten, daß das Walpurgisnacht-Fest nicht vor 21 Uhr begann, bummelten sie anschließend noch etwas durch die Mugglestraßen Schmalkaldens.

Schon kurz nach 20 Uhr konnten sie ihre Neugier aber nicht mehr länger beherrschen. So apparierten sie zu der Stelle, die ihnen die Hexe an der Hotelrezeption genau beschrieben hatte. Sie kamen auf einer Wiese in einem auf allen Seiten von hohen Bäumen umgebenen Waldtal an. Am oberen Ende der Lichtung brannte bereits ein großes Feuer. Obwohl sie eigentlich zu früh ankamen, waren schon zahlreiche andere Zauberer und Hexen aller Altersstufen vor Ort. Am Rand der Wiese entdeckte Harry eine provisorische Plakatwand, zu der sie sich begaben, weil sie vermuteten, dort nähere Informationen zu den geplanten Ereignissen der kommenden Nacht zu finden. Wie sie lesen konnten, stand außer dem Besenrennen auch noch ein Tanz auf dem fliegenden Besen an. Allerdings konnten Ginny, Harry und Ron keinen der von Herrn Tüpfelstein erwähnten Besenverleihe sehen. Eine Hexe, die sie fragten, verstand leider kein Englisch. Während Ginny und Harry sich ratlos umschauten, warf Ron seiner Frau betont böse Blicke zu.

„Dort, aus diesem Weg kommen öfters Leute mit Besen heraus.", bemerkte Ginny nach ein paar Minuten. „Vielleicht ist dort ein Besenverleih."

Da Harry und Ron keine bessere Idee hatten, gingen alle 4 in diese Richtung. Irgendjemand würde sie schon verstehen. Bei einer Gruppe junger Zauberer und Hexen, die die hiesige Zauberschule wohl erst vor kurzer Zeit abgeschlossen zu haben schienen und alle Besen bei sich hatten, versuchten sie ihr Glück. Tatsächlich sprachen fast alle ein verständliches Englisch. Diese stellten zwar klar, daß sie alle ihre eigenen Besen dabei hatten, teilten ihnen aber mit, daß sich etwa 100 m den Weg entlang das Organisationsbüro befand, wo man sich zum Besenrennen anmelden konnte.

„Wenn ihr dann noch ein Stück weiter geht, kommt ihr zu einer kleinen Hütte, die wie eine Bratwurstbude der Muggle aussieht. Das ist in Wirklichkeit ein Besenverleih. Passt aber auf: Wenn die merken, daß man sich nicht auskennt, drehen die einem Uraltbesen an, die sich kaum noch selber in der Luft halten können."

„Keine Angst! So leicht lassen wir uns nicht übers Ohr hauen.", bemerkte Ron dazu grinsend.

Sie bedankten sich bei den Leuten und begaben sich auf schnellsten Weg zum Besenverleih. Dort brauchten sie sich allerdings nicht die geringste Sorge zu machen, alte Besen angeboten zu bekommen. Der Betreiber des Verleihs war, wie sich herausstellte, ein Fan der britischen Quiditch-Liga und erkannte Ginny sofort. Während der Mann sich mit ihr unterhielt und sie um ein Autogramm bat, wunderte sich Harry darüber, daß seine Frau hier in Deutschland anscheinend berühmter war als er. Stören tat ihm das allerdings nicht im Geringsten! Eigentlich genoss er es sogar, hier noch kein einziges Mal als ‚der berühmte Harry Potter' angesprochen worden zu sein.

Mit den 3 besten Besen, die der Verleiher vorrätig hatte, unter den Armen verließen sie den Verleih und gingen gleich hinüber zum Organisationsbüro. Hermione hatte darauf verzichtet, einen Besen zu leihen, da sie ohnehin nicht vorhatte, am Besenrennen teilzunehmen. Im Büro stand schon eine größere Anzahl potentieller Teilnehmer Schlange. Als sie an der Reihe waren, bekamen sie die Startnummern 312 bis 314 – anscheinend war das Rennen sehr gut besucht. Erfreulicher Weise hatte man ihnen bei der Anmeldung die Regeln sogar als englischsprachigen Flyer überreicht. So erfuhren sie, daß es sich bei dem Rennen um einen 6 km langen Hindernisparcours durch den Wald handelte, auf dem sie immer zwischen den grünen Markierungen auf der rechten und den roten auf der linken Seite bleiben mussten. Diese Markierungen waren so verzaubert, daß bei jedem, der den Parcours verließ, eine weiße Schleife am Stiel des Besens erschien, die ihn als ausgeschieden markierte. Gewinner war natürlich der Teilnehmer, der das Rennen in der schnellsten Zeit absolvierte. Da im 20-Sekunden-Abstand gestartet wurde, waren für das Besenrennen insgesamt 2 bis 2 ½ Stunden eingeplant.

„Und was hast du in der Zeit vor?", fragte Harry Hermione.

„Nach meinem Buch muss es hier irgendwo ein verzaubertes Steinrelief von Valborg geben. Da soll man sich mit ihr wie mit einem magischen Portrait unterhalten können. – Ich hoffe, zumindest diese Information aus dem Buch stimmt. Von einem Besenrennen gelesen zu haben, kann ich mich nämlich wirklich nicht erinnern.", setzte sie nochmals entschuldigend hinzu.

„Schon gut.", bemerkte Harry, „Aber wer war denn diese Valborg? Von der habe ich noch nie gehört."

Ginny und Ron nickten zustimmend.

Hermione sah ihren Mann und ihre Freunde tadelnd an. „Habt ihr bei Prof. Binns denn nur geschlafen? Valborg, die hier auf deutsch gewöhnlich Walburga genannt wird, war eine Hexe, die undercover als None bei der Kirche gewirkt hat. Das war gut 200 Jahre vor der Gründung Hogwarts'. So wie heute manche Zauberer und Hexen bei den Muggle-Behörden eingeschleust werden, haben manche das damals bei der Kirche gemacht, weil die zu dieser Zeit das eigentliche Machtorgan bei den Mugglen war. Jedenfalls ist Valborg oder Walburga im Zuge der Missionierung dann als Nonne nach Deutschland gekommen. Weil sie ein gutes Herz hatte, hat sie bei der Betreuung von Kranken manchmal mit ein paar heimlichen Zaubern und Zaubertränken nachgeholfen, wenn es mit der damaligen Muggle-Medizin keine Chance gab, jemanden zu retten. Und weil die Muggle diese Heilungen natürlich für Wunder gehalten haben, wird sie bis heute als ‚Heilige Walburga' verehrt. Der Tag ihrer Verehrung ist gewöhnlich der 1. Mai, und deshalb wird das Hineinfeiern in den Mai als ‚Walpurgisnacht' bezeichnet."

Als Harry Hermiones Erklärungen folgte, fühlte er sich auf eigenartige Weise an Prof. McGonagall erinnert. Allerdings fand er es auch kurios, daß die Hexen-feindliche christliche Kirche ausgerechnet eine Hexe als Heilige verehrte.

Ginny sah das wohl nüchterner. „Mit der willst du dich unterhalten? Da frage ich bessern garnicht erst, worüber ihr euch unterhalten wollt. Hoffentlich hat sie in den vielen Jahren das Englische nicht verlernt.", neckte sie ihre Freundin, die sie daraufhin leicht gekränkt ansah.

Während sich Hermione auf die Suche nach Valborgs Relief machte, suchten sich Ron, Ginny und Harry eine Stelle, von der aus sie das in wenigen Minuten beginnende Besenrennen gut beobachten konnten. Sie selbst würden ja erst in gut 1½ Stunden an der Reihe sein.

Pünktlich um 21.30 Uhr startete der 1. Teilnehmer. Da der Zauberer, der das Rennen kommentierte, dies jedoch nur auf deutsch tat, verstanden sie leider nichts außer den Namen der Starter. Allerdings stellte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit heraus, daß manche Teilnehmer den schwierigen Kurs in wirklich beeindruckender Zeit zurücklegten. Ginny und Harry sahen sich an. Würden sie da mithalten können, oder würden sie sich blamieren? Immerhin standen sie daheim beide im Licht der Öffentlichkeit. Auch wenn die Walpurgisnacht-Feierlichkeiten in diesem abgelegenen Tal des Thüringer Waldes in Deutschland in ihrer Heimat relativ unbekannt waren, war nicht ganz auszuschließen, daß ihre Teilname am Besenrennen den Weg in die britische Presse finden würde.

Mit einem „Ey. Guckt mal!" holte Ron ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Ein Teilnehmer war soeben mit einer großen, weißen Schleife am Besen ins Ziel gekommen. So auffällig war die Markierung für das Verlassen des Parcours' also! Da würden sie gut aufpassen müssen, wenigstens nicht den markierten Kurs zu verlassen.

Beim konzentrierten Beobachten des Geschehens verging die Zeit schneller als gedacht. Schon ging Startnummer 280 an den Start. Somit wurde es auch für die 3 Engländer langsam Zeit, sich an den Start zu begeben. Ron würde mit seiner Startnummer 312 zuerst an der Reihe sein, gefolgt von seiner Schwester und schließlich Harry. Als nur noch 4 Starter vor ihnen standen, wünschten sich die Freunde nochmals viel Glück. Dann war es für Ron auch schon soweit. Innerhalb von Sekunden, lange bevor Ginny 20 Sekunden später auf die Strecke ging, war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Und schon war es auch für Harry soweit. Auf dem Besen schwebend wartete er die letzten paar Sekunden, bis der Zauberer von Organisationsteam ihn mit einen leichten Schlag auf den Rücken auf den Parcours schickte. Sofort beschleunigte er den Leihbesen, den er vorhin nur kurz ausprobieren konnte, auf maximale Geschwindigkeit. Im Wald war es sehr dunkel. Nur wenige hitzelose magische Feuer erhellten die Rennstrecke. Zwischen den teilweise sehr eng stehenden Bäumen musste er sich bei dem hohen Tempo konzentrieren, die roten und grünen Markierungen immer rechtzeitig zu erkennen. Einmal wäre er beinahe direkt in einen tiefhägenden Ast geflogen. In allerletzter Sekunde konnte er noch darunter hindurchtauchen. Harry hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie viel der 6 km – laut Hermione waren das so etwa 3½ Meilen – er schon zurückgelegt hatte. Als er zwischen den Bäumen das große Lagerfeuer zu erkennen glaubte, holte er aus dem Besen nochmal alles heraus, was dieser zu geben vermochte. Da war auch schon der Waldrand mit der Zielmarkierung vor ihm. Als er auf den Landeplatz zuflog, sah er kurz vor sich Ron landen. Aber wo war Ginny? Die musste doch eigentlich zwischen ihnen sein! Harry sah zurück in den Wald. Wenn Ginny abgestürzt wäre, hätte er doch an ihr vorbeikommen müssen. Aber verflogen konnte sie sich doch eigentlich auch nicht haben? Spätestens das Erscheinen der weißen Schleife hätte sie doch bemerken müssen, wenn sie vom Weg abgekommen wäre. Während Harry noch in der Luft über dem Landeplatz schwebte, kam schon der auf ihn folgende Teilnehmer ins Ziel. Was sollte er machen?

„Sag mal, willst du auch mal landen, oder gefällt's die da oben so gut?", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Frau unter sich.

Harry blickte nach unten und sah sie dort neben ihrem Bruder stehen und zu ihm hinaufschauen. Erleichtert ließ Harry seinen Besen hinuntergleiten und landete neben ihr. Dabei bemerkte er Rons missmutigen Blick.

„Wo warst du denn? Ron ist doch unmittelbar vor mir angekommen.", wollte er von Ginny wissen.

„Tja, ich habe mein großes Brüderchen eben überholt.", strahlte Ginny und stieß Ron mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Der scheint etwas aus der Übung zu sein."

Rons Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch finsterer. Außer einem unverständlichen Brummen gab er jedoch keinen Kommentar ab.

Als sie sich zur magischen Anzeigetafel durchgekämpft hatten, konnten sie auch ihre Zeiten sehen. Harry musste feststellen, daß Ginny 5,4 Sekunden schneller als er gewesen war. Rons Zeit war jedoch 31,5 Sekunden schlechter als seine eigene. Mit anderen Worten hieß das, daß Ginny stolze 16,9 Sekunden vor ihrem Bruder ins Ziel gekommen war, obwohl dieser 20 Sekunden vor ihr gestartet war. Trotzdem waren schon mehrere andere Teilnehmer schneller als sie gewesen. Auf dem Siegertreppchen würde keiner von ihnen stehen.

Zusammen mit einem sichtlich schlechtgelaunten Ron sahen sich Harry und Ginny den Rest des Besenrennens an. Beide vermieden es, mit ihm über Zeiten und Bestenlisten zu sprechen. Als schließlich der letzte Teilnehmer mit der Startnummer 382 das Ziel erreichte, war Mitternacht nicht mehr allzu fern. Nachdem dann auch die Siegerehrung stattgefunden hatte, waren es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum neuen Monat. Im Endresultat hatte Ginny den 39. Platz belegt, Harry war auf Platz 52 gelandet. Aber auch Ron konnte sich mit seinem 175. Platz noch in der oberen Hälfte der Ergebnisliste einordnen, was seine Laune geringfügig verbesserte.

„Und wo finden wir jetzt Hermione?", versuchte Ginny ihren Bruder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Harry und dieser sahen sich suchend um. Ob sie wohl immer noch bei diesem Walburga-Relief zu finden war? Aber wo war das? Da blieb ihnen wohl nur, sich durchzufragen. Zum Glück fanden sie auch schnell jemanden, der ihnen auf englisch weiterhelfen konnte.

Als sie das kleine Seitental erreichten, lichtete sich die Menschenmenge spürbar. Vom Gedränge, das beim Start und Ziel des Besenrennens herrschte, war hier nichts zu spüren. Trotzdem war auch dieser Weg dezent von magischen Feuern beleuchtet. Nachdem sie etwa 10 oder 15 Minuten gegangen waren, sahen sie vor sich eine Ansammlung von schätzungsweise 30 Zauberern und Hexen. Als sie nah genug heran gekommen waren, um das Zentrum der kleinen Versammlung zu sehen, erkannten sie, daß sich dort das gesuchte Steinrelief befand. Während die restlichen Anwesenden nur still zuhörten, standen direkt vor dem Relief 3 Personen, die mit diesem eine angeregte Unterhaltung führten. Und 2 dieser Personen kannten Harry, Ginny und Ron! Zum einen handelte es sich um Hermione, zum anderen um Gerhold Tüpfelstein. Der andere Zauberer war ihnen nicht bekannt. Nachdem Harry sich weit genug durchgedrängt hatte, um die Unterhaltung verstehen zu können, stellte er fest, daß sich die Diskussion anscheinend um die Magie zu Valborgs Zeit drehte. Allerdings sprach das Relief ein so altertümliches Englisch, daß Harry Mühe hatte, es zu verstehen. Da dieses Thema ihm nicht sonderlich interessierte, und es Ron und Ginny ähnlich ging, zogen sie sich zurück und setzten sich in einiger Entfernung auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis das Gespräch beendet war. Die Gruppe löste sich auf. Auch Hermione, Herr Tüpfelstein und der unbekannte Zauberer entfernten sich vom Relief der mittelalterlichen Hexe.

Hermione bemerkte ihre Mitreisenden und winkte sie zu sich heran. Als ihr Mann sowie Harry und Ginny herangekommen waren, lächelte sie. „Wisst ihr schon, daß wir nicht die einzigen Briten hier sind?"

„Ist uns schon aufgefallen. Außer uns waren beim Besenrennen noch 5 oder 6 andere Teilnehmer mit englisch klingenden Namen am Start.", bemerkte Ron ziemlich genervt klingend.

„Oh! Das wusste ich natürlich nicht." Offensichtlich war das nicht die Antwort gewesen, die Hermione erwartet hatte. Schnell sammelte sie sich jedoch wieder. „Darf ich euch Rolf Scamander vorstellen?" Dabei deutete sie auf den jungen Zauberer, der sich gemeinsam mit ihr und Herrn Tüpfelstein am Gespräch mit Walburgas Relief beteiligt hatte. „Rolf befasst sich hauptsächlich mit der Erforschung magischer Tiere, ist aber auch sonst an magischen Wissenschaften aller Art interessiert."

Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig vorgestellt hatten, wobei Rolf die Namen seiner Gesprächspartner durch die Berichtserstattung über den Kampf gegen Voldemort vor wenigen Jahren und Ginnys Quittich-Kariere natürlich kannte, beschlossen sie, gleich beim Vornamen zu bleiben, da auch Rolf nur wenig älter war.

Ginny sah den jungen Zauberer abschätzend an. „Irgendwie kommt mir der Name ‚Scamander' bekannt vor. Könnte es eventuell sein, daß ich irgendeinen Verwandten von die mal kennengelernt habe?"

Hermione sah ihre Freundin mit einem regelrecht entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Bevor sie allerdings dazukam, etwas zu sagen, ergriff der Angesprochene selbst das Wort.

„Mein Großvater hat ein Schulbuch verfasst, daß du auf Hogwarts bestimmt mal in der Hand hattest.", sagte er grinsend, „_Phantastische Tierwesen & Wo sie zu finden sind_" von Newton Scamander. – Das ist mein Opa. Mittlerweile hat er sich aber zur Ruhe gesetzt, und ich führe seine Forschungen weiter."

Auch Harry und Ron erinnerten sich jetzt an dieses Buch. Da sie Hermione jedoch ansehen konnten, daß sie kurz davor war, eine Bemerkung über ihre Unkenntnis des Namens zu machen, verwickelten sie Rolf in ein Gespräch über seine Forschungen. Nachdem Hermione darüber einen kurzen Moment etwas verwirrt gewirkt hatte, stieg sie mit vollem Engagement in diese Diskussion ein. Schon nach wenigen Minuten diskutierte praktisch nur noch sie mit Rolf, während die anderen sich weitgehend darauf beschränkten, mehr oder weniger interessiert zuzuhören. Nach einiger Zeit war es jedoch gerade Rolf, der das Gespräch beendete, indem er fragte, ob sie nicht lieber zum eigentlichen Fest zurückgehen wollten, da bald der Tanz auf dem Besen beginnen würde.

„Soweit ich gehört habe, soll der doch erst um 2.00 Uhr beginnen.", stellte Hermione fest, die die Unterhaltung anscheinend noch nicht beenden wollte.

„Stimmt. Das sind dann noch exakt 16 Minuten. Und im Gegensatz zu euch muss ich mir noch eine Tanzpartnerin suchen.", antwortete Rolf lachend.

„Partnerin?", wiederholte Hermione verwirrt, als sie das breit grinsende Gesicht ihres Mannes sah.

„Daß man dabei paarweise über das große Feuer fliegt, hab' ich ja sogar schon erfahren.", konnte es sich Harry nicht verkneifen, seine alte Kampfgefährtin zu ärgern, von der er wusste, daß sie das Fliegen auf dem Besen noch nie besonders gemocht hatte.

Hermione sah zwischen Harry und ihrem immer breiter grinsenden Mann hin und her. Dann wandte sie sich an letzteren: „Ron, ich habe keinen Besen, ich kann nicht mit dir fliegen."

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft behaupten, du wüsstest nicht, daß man beim Besentanz gemeinsam auf dem Besen sitzt? Auch wenn Besensport und alles, was damit zu tun hat, wohl das einzige Fachgebiet ist, zu dem ich mehr Bücher habe als du, musst du davon doch garantiert schon gehört haben."

„Ich glaub', irgendwo habe ich wirklich mal davon gelesen.", gab Hermione kleinlaut zu.

Ron legte seiner Frau den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie sacht mit sich, als er sich auf den Weg machte. „Ich halte dich auch gut fest, damit du nicht ins Feuer fällst.", versprach er ihr. Seine schlechte Laune wegen seiner Platzierung beim Rennen schien er vergessen zu haben.

Als sie das Haupttal wieder erreicht hatten, trennte sich Rolf von ihnen, um nach einer Hexe Ausschau zu halten, die wie er noch auf der Suche nach einem Flugpartner war. Obwohl noch ein paar Minuten an der vollen Stunde fehlten, waren schon viele Paare in der Luft. Da Harry den Verdacht geäußert hatte, Ginnys Leihbesen wäre eventuell etwas besser als der seinige, wurde Harrys Besen mit einem Antidiebstahl-Zauber an einem Baum gesichert. Dann bestiegen sie gemeinsam Ginnys Besen. Harry umfasst von hinten den Körper seiner Frau und überließ dieser die Steuerung des Besens. Ginny riss den Besen voller Übermut nahezu senkrecht nach oben und stieg so mit maximaler Beschleunigung bis weit über die Wipfel der höchsten Bäume. Harry stieß einen Jubelschrei aus. Ein solches Flugmanöver hatte er seit seinen Quittichtagen auf Hogwarts nicht mehr am eigenen Leib miterlebt. In einem weiten, das ganze Tal überstreichenden Bogen ließ Ginny den Besen nun zum großen Feuer hinunter gleiten. Dort sahen sie Ron und Hermione, die sich erst wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt hatten. Auch Ron saß hinter seiner Frau. Jedoch griff er um sie herum an den Besenstiel und steuerte, während Hermione sich nur festhielt. Ginny ließ den Besen weiter sinken, bis sie im Parallelflug mit ihrem Bruder war. Aus der Nähe war Hermione eine leichte Ängstlichkeit anzusehen.

„Was ist, Ron, wollen wir mal probieren, wer zuerst am unteren Ende der Lichtung und wieder zurück über dem Feuer ist?", forderte Ginny ihren Bruder heraus.

„Klar!", gab dieser zur Antwort und beschleunigte seinen Besen sofort auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit.

Harry und Ginny konnten nur noch ein schrilles „Nein!" Hermiones hören, bevor Ron mit seinem unerwarteten Schnellstart schon mindestens 80 m Vorsprung erflogen hatte. Ginny zögerte nicht lange und gab auch ihrem Besen die Sporen. Bei der geraden Flugstrecke bot ihre Quitticherfahrung ihr allerdings weitaus weniger Vorteile als bei dem Hindernisparcours vorhin. So konnten sie Rons Vorsprung nur langsam abbauen. Erst beim Wendemanöver am unteren Talende verlor Ron etwas Zeit, da er den Flug abbremste und erst nach dem Wechsel der Flugrichtung wieder beschleunigte. Ginny dagegen riss den Besen in vollem Flug senkrecht nach oben und rollte über die Schulter wieder in die Horizontale. Dabei verlor sie kaum an Geschwindigkeit. Jetzt hatte Ron nur noch etwa 30 m Vorsprung. In der Geraden fiel es Ginny aber wieder schwer, diesen zu verringern. Als sie sich dem Feuer wieder näherten, war klar, daß sie Ron und Hermione nicht einholen würden. Ron überflog das Feuer, wobei er einigen anderen Besenpaaren ausweichen musste, und landete auf der anderen Seite. Mit zufriedenem Blick riss er die Faust hoch, während seine Schwester neben ihm landete. Diese wollte gerade eine lockere Bemerkung machen, als ihr Blick auf Hermione fiel. Jetzt bemerkten auch Ron und Harry, wie diese mit kalkweißem Gesicht und am ganzen Körper zitternd dastand.

„Aber … Was hast du denn?", stotterte Ron entsetzt.

„Gerade machen und tief durchatmen!", ordnete Ginny an.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung kam Hermione widerstandslos Ginnys Aufforderung nach. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen bekam sie langsam wieder zumindest etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Auch das Zittern ließ nach. Weiter tief atmend machte sie langsam ein paar vorsichtige Schritte. Offensichtlich erholte sie sich langsam.

Hermione drehte sich um und blickte mehr verständnislos als anklagend abwechselnd ihrem Mann und dessen Schwester ins Gesicht. „Musste das jetzt wirklich sein?", fragte sie matt.

Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen sich unsicher gegenseitig an. Offensichtlich fehlten beiden die Worte. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Ron zu seiner Frau und nahm sie sacht in die Arme.

„Aber, Hermione, das war doch wirklich nur ein ganz ungefährlicher Spaß.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Guck mal, damals, als wir gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben, da haben wir ständig Sachen gemacht, die wirklich gefährlich waren – oft lebensgefährlich. Und jetzt machst du wegen so einem kleinen Besensprint schlapp?"

Hermione sah Harry an, als ob sie seine Anwesenheit jetzt erst bemerken würde. Mehrmals öffnete sie den Mund, schloss ihn aber immer wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ron zog sie wortlos fester in seine Umarmung.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Hermione sich erholt hatte. Dann sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich: „Ist euch wirklich nie aufgefallen, daß ich seit dem Flugunterricht bei Madame Hooch nie wieder auf einem Besen geflogen bin? Ich hab' Angst davor, mit nichts als so einem schmalen Holzstock unter mir, in der Luft zu schweben."

„Und wieso hast du das nie gesagt?", fragte Ron sanft.

„Weil ich dachte, ihr wüsstet das und würdet, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, darüber Witze machen.", flüsterte Hermione kaum hörbar.

Ron, Ginny und Harry sahen sich betroffen an. Daß über ihnen der Besentanz im vollen Gange war, registrierten sie im Moment nicht. Hermione selbst war es, der das zuerst wieder bewusst wurde.

„Wolltet ihr nicht mitfliegen?", wandte sie sich an Ginny und Harry.

Die sahen sich unentschlossen an. War es wirklich fair, Hermione und Ron hier einfach so stehenzulassen?

„Und ihr?", stellte Harry die Frage, die wohl auch Ginny in Gedanken hatte.

„Ich bleibe bei Hermione.", stellte Ron ohne zu zögern klar.

Hermione sah ihn dankbar an. „Dort, an dem Stand, gibt es die für diese Gegend typischen Würste zu kaufen, wahlweise fertig gebraten oder noch roh auf einen langen Holzspieß gesteckt. Damit kann man sie dann selbst am großen Feuer braten. – Wie die das drüben.", fügte sie mit einer Geste zu einer Gruppe, die am Feuer saß und die erwähnten langen Stöckchen über die Flammen hielt, hinzu. Dann sah sie ihren Mann an. „Wenn du willst, kannst du aber ruhig auch mitfliegen. Hier unten kann ich auch alleine auf mich aufpassen."

Ron wirkte kurz unentschlossen. Dann nahm er seine Frau bei der Hand. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Ich bleibe bei dir. Oder gönnst du mir etwa keine Wurst?"

Während Harry und Ginny laut losprusteten, sah Hermione Ron auch nach all den Jahren noch verliebt an. Während sich beide auf den Weg zum Bratwurststand machten, bestiegen die Potters wieder den Besen und reihten sich in den Tanzkreis ein.

Das Fest zog sich noch einige Zeit hin. Harry und Ginny waren die meiste Zeit in der Luft, legten aber auch mal eine Pause ein, um sich eine Wurst über dem Feuer zu braten. Zwischendurch sahen sie, daß Hermione doch wieder zusammen mit Ron auf dem Besen saß. Allerdings flogen sie auf einer Höhe, wie sie normalerweise für Kinderbesen üblich war. Auch die Geschwindigkeit bewegte sich etwa auf diesem Niveau. Später erzählte Ron Harry und Ginny, daß dieser ‚Tiefflug' Hermiones eigene Idee gewesen war.

Als die 4 englischen Touristen schließlich ihre Leihbesen wieder abgegeben hatten und zu ihrem Hotel apparierten, konnte man am Horizont bereits die beginnende Dämmerung erkennen. Obwohl die Walpurgisnacht-Feier allen gefallen hatte, bis auf den kurzen Zwischenfall galt das auch für Hermione, ließen sie sich kurze Zeit später doch reichlich erschöpft in ihre Betten fallen. Als sie wieder aufwachten, war es schon früher Nachmittag. Bis zur Rückreise mit dem für 17.00 Uhr gebuchten Portschlüssel, welcher aus einer anderen Ausgabe des Versandhauskatalogs bestand, hatte sie gerade noch Zeit für ein spätes Mittagsessen.

Als sich Ron und Hermione am späten Nachmittag dann am Grimmauld Place von Ginny und Harry verabschiedeten, beteuerte Hermione nochmals, daß es keine Absicht gewesen sei, ihren Freunden das Besenrennen zu verschweigen, da sie davon in ihrem Buch wirklich nichts gelesen hätte.

* * *

><p>„Wie geht's dir? Habt du und Harry den Ausflug gut verdaut?", fragte Ron seine Schwester, als er ihr ein paar Tage später zufällig in der Diagon Alley begegnete.<p>

„Na klar, war doch herrlich! Und wie geht's Hermione? War sie noch irgendwie sauer auf dich?"

„Die hat den Schreck gut überstanden. – Übrigens habe ich mir in diesem dicken Schinken mal den Artikel über die Walpurgisnacht-Feier durchgelesen. Du weist schon; den, in dem angeblich nichts über ein Besenrennen steht. Der Artikel ist 4 Seiten lang, davon beschreibt er auf mehr als 1 Seite das Rennen und zusätzlich noch auf ½ Seite den Besentanz. Aber mein Herminchen beteuert nach wie vor, das wäre ihr definitiv nicht aufgefallen."

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, bei manchen Themen schaltet sie einfach ab."

„Das ist bestimmt das fehlende Weasley-Gen."

„Und woher hat Hary das dann?", fragte Ginny lachend.

„Der war einfach zu oft mit uns zusammen!", war Rons ebenfalls lachende Antwort.


End file.
